Interesting way of saying
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Veronica opened her mouth to speak; when suddenly there came a raven cry from above them. The girls turned to watch as a raven flew out from underneath the tree leaves. "What is the forest against me today? Or is it just the birds?" Veronica sighed. Betty pulled her girlfriend into her front. "I say that you haven't lost anything; have you?"


**Betty Deserves Better Forum**

**The 'lipogram' challenge**

**Write a 500 word fic without using the letter 'b' ... the bold title doesn't count. I just wanted to say what forum and what challenge I was compelting is all.**

**...**

"What?" She looked sideways into the smirk that was playing across the slightly shorter raven haired girl at her side.

"Nothing." Veronica giggled.

Stopping she turned to face the side profile of her friend. "It doesn't sound like nothing. Now tell." Folding her arms across her chest as she waited.

Veronica turned to meet the eyes of her friend. "Etty."

"Huh?" Shrugging as she looked curiously into the hazel eyes of her friend.

"I'm trying to come up with a nick name for you ... one that no one else uses. That is just mine." Ronnie sighed.

"You have all ready come up with something that no one else calls me." She whispered. Pink lightly traced her pale cheeks. "I like what you call me."

Veronica reached up to trace the cheekline down to the jawline of her taller friend. "I'm glad ..."

Suddenly a raven cried sounded through the clear air. The two girls looked upward, and saw a raven fly out from underneath a full elm tree.

The blonde giggled in relief.

Veronica sighed as she mocked glared after the raven; then turning back to catch the eyes of her very good friend. "..."

A woodpecker suddenly went to home on a tree trunk far in the woods.

"Is the entire forest against me today?" Ronnie threw her arms out to the sides.

The slightly taller girl stepped into the slightly shorter girl's space. Wrapping her arms around the slim waist of her love; "Why ever would you say that darling?" She pressed her front even more firmly into the other girl's front, "I think you haven't lost any of your charm today." She pressed her forehead against the other girl's. "Do you?"

Veronica couldn't keep the quiet hum from her throat. Not that she wanted too. She never wanted her soulmate to ever guess her true feelings for her were. She tightened her hold around her girl's waist. She lifted her lips slightly; to meet her soulmates in a chaste slow kiss.

...

"Hello you two." Polly smiled as her sister; and Veronica walked into the living room. "How was your day out?"

"Simply wonderful." Veronica sat in the chair; and pulled her girlfriend into her lap.

Polly smiled. "I'm glad." She looked into her sister's peaceful and calm eyes; then over into Veronica's equally peaceful, and calm eyes. She just knew Veronica Lodge was the perfect mate for her sister. She was so happy that her sister found her so early in life ... that her sister didn't have to wait until adulthood to find her soulmate.

"You don't have to leave Polly." Veronica looked from her soul's eyes at the movement over at the couch.

"I actually need to check on the twins." Polly gently smiled. She walked to the chair; and leaned down to kiss her sister's head. "Love you Sis."

"Love you Sis." Her sister answered back with a smile. She watched as her sister left the living room.

Turning she looked deeply into her soul's eyes. "Thank you so much for allowing Polly, and the twins to move in with you, and your mother again."

"They are family after all." Veronica gently squeezed her soul's waist. "Sides Smither's adores taking care of wee ones again. This time around he gets to take care of two; instead of just one."

"Have to confess when I first laid eyes on Smither's; I knew he was a huge softie when it comes to infants." She giggled lightly.

"I should show you pictures of my infancy at some point." Ronnie nodded. "Can't understand why I haven't ..."

"Mmm more discovers that us two can make together." The girl in her soul's arms whispered. "That can wait till another day. Hmmm ..." She husked as she leaned closer into Ronnie's face. Her lips just an inch from the waiting ones.

"I agree." Ronnie husked as she moved an inch forward; capturting her girl's lips with her own.

...

end

**A/N: I did. I wrote over 500 words without using the letter 'b' ... and I centered it around Veronica and Betty. I knew I wanted to play around with nicknames for Betty, like 'Etty', 'Liz', 'Lizzie', "Elizaeth', and have more of the gang around. But; when I wrote that it was Veronica whom drew Betty's attention with the slight smirk; and 'Etty' came out; I knew that I had a Betty/Veronica as a couple story on my hands ... and it was so hard to keep up with the no 'b' in this story; and still have the nickname idea to go on especially when Veronica said that she wanted to have a nickname for Betty that ONLY she used ... for Betty to say t hat Ronnie all ready had it ... and I almost wrote 'B' ... but then I pictured the girls in the forest ... so I thought of birds in trees ... so I saved myself and had a "you all ready have your own nickname for me and it's ..."**

** Then I realized that I was only at 379 words and I didn't want to keep the girls in the woods; so I brought them back to the Pembroke ... but I couldn't say Pembroke because of the whole no 'b' limition that I had for this challenge ... but I found a way around that by stating that Hermione, Smither's and Veroncia welcomed Polly; and the twins back into the Pembroke to live.**


End file.
